


let me help you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, No Sex, Sexual Tension, jisung and minho are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which jisung gives minho a massage... that turns into something more?





	let me help you

Minho trudged into the room to see Jisung sitting at the desk, pen in hand, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to write lyrics for their new song. 

“Oh, you’re back.” Jisung spun around in his chair when he heard the door to their room click. “You look like hell.”

Minho smiled weakly. “I was practicing with Channie hyung.” They had been practicing non-stop for their upcoming performance, and Minho had been working extra hard to perfect his dance segment. “I’m so drained. How am I supposed to get up tomorrow morning, I feel like my back is about to break.”

Jisung chuckled and got up from where he was sitting. “Get on the bed.” He instructed. Minho did as he said with a curious look.

“Why?” Minho questioned as he sat on the bed, blinking with confusion.

“Now take off your clothes.”

Minho’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “What?”

Jisung sighed, exasperated. “Just do it, hyung, lie down and let me help you.”

Minho swallowed, but did as he said, stripping down to his boxers, hesitantly laying down on his stomach, the soft sheets bunching up against his soft skin.

“W-What are you doing?” He stuttered as Jisung crawled over him and straddled his back, tracing his fingers lightly over Minho’s toned back.

Jisung didn’t reply him. Instead, he pressed down hard on Minho’s shoulders, watching as his muscles tensed in response. Minho gave a sigh of relief.

Jisung continued his massage silently, kneading and pressing with his thumbs, trying to ignore the way Minho’s sighs slowly became sharper moans, sending shivers down his own spine.

He trailed his fingers down to Minho’s lower back, kneading from the base of his spine upwards, eliciting a delightful low moan from the older.

“That feels so good,” Minho murmured, unaware of the consequences of his words. Jisung’s cheeks heated up, and he was thankful that Minho couldn’t see him at the moment. He hummed in reply, continuing his movement downwards, glad to be able to help his hyung relax.

Jisung lightly squeezed the back of his thighs, rubbing purposeful circles, inching closer to his inner thighs. Minho’s moans grew louder. Swallowing, Jisung found himself more and more turned on by the sounds that Minho was making, his dick hardening with each moan that Minho let out.

All he intended to do was give Minho a massage, he didn’t expect himself to respond to Minho’s noises in such a way. His face burned in response, as he shifted his position slightly such that Minho wouldn’t feel his semi-hard dick pressing against his back.

“Fuck, Jisung, you’re so good at this.” Minho groaned when Jisung’s thumbs pressed against a particularly sensitive spot in his inner thighs.

“Shut up, hyung.” Jisung whispered shakily, unable to take it anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked in surprise, turning his head slightly to look at Jisung innocently. “Are you alright? Why’s your face so red? You don’t have to continue if you’re tired, you know.”

Jisung avoided his gaze. “J-Just turn around and stop making those noises.” Jisung’s hands slid down to the back of his knees. Rubbing the spot gently, he felt Minho shiver under his touch, unconsciously letting out another low moan.

That was the last straw, because Minho suddenly stilled beneath his touch. Jisung didn’t notice and continued his kneading, eyes focused in concentration.

“J-Jisung,” Minho whispered. “Y-You-“  
He stammered, a flush spreading across his cheeks as he turned around once again to look at Jisung.

“Hmm?” Jisung looked at him, confused. “What?” He followed Minho’s hesitant gaze down to notice his own crotch, his now fully hard dick pressed against Minho’s back. He didn’t notice that he had been subconsciously grinding his hips against Minho’s back.

“Fuck.” Jisung was mortified, and quickly tried to get off. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. You kept making those noises and I-I’m sorry. I’m disgusting.” He refused to meet Minho’s gaze, his eyes burning with shame. How could he get turned on by his own teammate?

“Wait.” Minho grabbed his hand as Jisung attempted to get off the bed. “Jisung, wait.” Minho sat up and cupped his cheeks lightly.

“Look at me, Jisung.” Minho murmured, gently bringing the younger’s chin up to meet his eyes. “You’re not disgusting. Don’t ever say that.”

“But I-“

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever met, and you are so immensely precious to me, alright? I could never think that way of you.” Minho smiled. 

Jisung stared anxiously at him, unable to fully believe his words. The mood had changed instantly, as Minho stared at him with an indecipherable look in his eyes. “Now let me help you with that.”

“W-What?” Jisung stuttered as Minho’s hands slipped underneath his oversized shirt to caress his soft skin, leaving a burning trail in its wake.

His hands came to rest at the waistband of Jisung’s loose sweatpants, fingering the fabric gently. “May I?”

Jisung swallowed before giving a small nod. With a swift movement, Minho hooked his fingers around his pants and pulled it down, where it lay bunched around his ankles.

Minho’s eyes trailed down the younger’s lower body, hungrily taking in the sight of his hard, red dick standing straight up against his stomach. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Jisung.” 

Jisung sucked in a breath as Minho leaned forward and blew lightly on his dick, sending delicious shivers down Jisung’s body. His dick twitched. “Please.”

Minho locked eyes with the younger as he gently took his hard length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking. Jisung’s legs trembled with the intensity at which Minho was sucking at. He grabbed Minho’s shoulders to steady himself.

Jisung bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle the lewd noises that were threatening to escape. Minho pumped him with his mouth, loving the feeling of Jisung hitting the back of his throat harshly.

Tension built up within Jisung as he threw his head back, so close to his release, when Minho suddenly stopped, pulling his warm mouth away, leaving a trail of saliva.

Jisung whined, desperate for contact, his still-hard dick twitching painfully with need. “Hyung, I need you. Please.” The tension within him dissipated.

“I want to hear you.” Minho demanded. “Let me hear you.” Jisung nodded quickly in response, eager for Minho to continue.

With a renewed intensity, Minho’s warm mouth latched onto his dick once more. Mewls escaped Jisung’s mouth as he squirmed beneath his touch, desperate for his release.

He moaned loudly, his body slick with sweat as he subconsciously thrusted into Minho’s mouth. “Fuck, hyung, I’m going to cum.”

Minho bobbed his head up and down even faster, ignoring the tears that sprung to his eyes when Jisung’s dick slammed against the back of his throat. sucking harshly on the hard length. A final lick sent a gush of white, hot liquid down his throat as he tried to swallow every drop of Jisung’s cum.

Jisung’s head spun at the sensation, a loud moan escaping his lips as he shot his load into Minho’s awaiting mouth, who milked his dick eagerly.

Jisung was mesmerized at the sight of Minho kneeled before him, bare chest covered in his cum, his eyes staring adoringly at the younger. He tried to burn this image into his brain.

“I love you, Jisung.”

Jisung smiled lightly.

“I love you too, hyung.”


End file.
